powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Trigger Machine Crane
is a yellow & white Trigger Machine combo consisting of Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill. Overview This is a pair of Trigger Machines that are in a set. Initially, only Drill was found, and Crane had to be located by tunneling underground. This set of Trigger Machines can combine their abilities and perform their own finisher, where Trigger Machine Crane pins the opponent against a surface and extends a ramp, allowing Trigger Machine Drill to race to the end of its boom and destroy the Gangler Monster by boring through it. In a Keisatsu Boost, Crane replaces the right arm of the user with Drill docked inside, giving the user the abilities of PatKaiser Strong. Drill can also be detached into Attack Mode, and can also hang onto the hook of Crane for the Strong Eradication Breaker whip attack, where the cable is whipped around wildly while Drill acts as a flail weight, smashing into the ganglers. This attack is strong enough to obliterate a platoon of Porderman. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 14-15, 17-19, 27, 29, 31-33, 40, 42-44, 47-48, 50, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger VS Lupinranger VS Patranger Patren 1gou Strong.png|Patren 1gou armed with Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill Patren2gou-Crane & Drill.png|Patren 2gou armed with Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill RyusoulPink-Crane_Drill.png|Ryusoul Pink armed with Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill History Sometime in the past, these VS vehicles ended up in the hands of Gangler brothers Anidara and Odordo Maximoff, the latter swearing revenge when his older brother was crushed by PatKaiser. Trigger Machines Trigger Machine Crane is a yellow & white Trigger Machine based on a crane. In Attack Mode, it ejects Trigger Machine Drill (see below) and extends its boom to strike foes. It forms the right arm of PatKaiser Strong. Interestingly, Crane does not have an elbow joint for arm formations, but its retool, Trigger Machine Splash, does (so far, the joint is only seen bending vertically). Trigger Machine Drill is a yellow & white Trigger Machine based on a drill tank. In Attack Mode it ejects from Trigger Machine Crane and extends its drill bit to attack. It forms the "baton" of PatKaiser Strong. It also gets stored in Crane when not in use. Patren Ichigo in Trigger Machine Drill.png|Cockpit Keichiro in Trigger Machine Drill Cockpit.png|Untransformed cockpit PatKaiser Strong is the combination of Trigger Machine 1gou, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine Crane, Trigger Machine Drill, and GoodStriker. In this form, PatKaiser can smash opponents with the robust Crane body, even shield it from attacks. It can drag & throw foes by hooking them onto the telescoping boom, rapidly attacking with it by quickly extending then retracting. Trigger Machine Drill is used like a sword or thrusting weapon, activating its drill by the Cho Drill Spin. The finishing move is called , where PatKaiser grabs and drags the enemy into the air with the crane hook and impales the downward swinging monster using Trigger Machine Drill, destroying it. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 15, 17 Additional Formations PatKaiser Strong Biker is the combination between Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser, Trigger Machine Biker, and Trigger Machines Crane & Drill. It can use the abilities of Trigger Machine Biker and Trigger Machine Crane & Drill. Once, it used Sakuya's aerobics as a focal point in its attack, extending and retracting both arms with Drill continuously going forward then back. Its finisher is where Trigger Machine Crane lifts up the enemy and Trigger Machine Biker uses its yo-yo to pummel the foe mid-air, destroying him/her. Its other finisher is where Trigger Machine Crane pins the enemy and Trigger Machine Drill races along the boom to destroy the foe by boring through it. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 19, 27, 33 Siren LupinKaiser Strong is an illusion of Siren LupinKaiser to use against Dugon Manattee. This form is exclusive to Lupinranger VS Patranger episode 40. Siren PatKaiser is the combination between SirenStriker, Trigger Machine Biker, Trigger Machine Crane, Trigger Machine Drill, and GoodStriker. Its finisher is the PatKaiser: Siren Strike, where SirenStriker charges up with energy and fires at the enemy alongside Trigger Machine Biker's wheel and Trigger Machine Crane's crane arm, destroying the enemy. Its other finisher is the , the Siren Strike done together with X Emperor Gunner's Gunner Strike. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episode 44, 47, 50 Notes *The use of a crane and drill combination is similar to Crane Arm and Drill Arm modules, DaiBouken's Drill & Crane combination (albeit reversed in arm placement),Kamen Rider Fourze’s Drill and Crane Astroswitches, and Build DaiOh Drill. **The crane of Trigger Machine Crane is reminiscent of Go-Busters' Go-Buster Beet. **The Trigger Machine Drill being used as a handheld weapon makes it similar to and MegaRed's Drill Saber. *Both Trigger Machines Crane & Drill are the first VS Vehicles to end up in the hands of a (pair of) Gangler Monster(s) before they were used by either team. They would later be joined by the Victory and SirenStrikers. *According to GoodStriker, both of these VS Vehicles were not Trigger Machines prior to being lost, meaning that Noel found and upgraded them before they were stolen by the Smash Brothers. *Its Dial Fighter counterparts are the Scissors & Blade Dial Fighters, seeing they are both two-in-one VS Vehicles. **Their first appearance also reminisce each other, as they both destroyed a Gangler wihout having to join the Main Mecha. **Both VS Vehicle sets can summon miniature version of themselves for weaponry granted to the user. *So far, Trigger Machines Crane & Drill are the only Auxillary Trigger Machines in series that were not used by a Lupinranger. **In addition, they are the only VS Vehicles that went unused by the other team. Appearances References Category:Mecha Category:Sentai 5 Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Yellow Mecha Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Trigger Machines